Tag, you're it
by Skovko
Summary: Eight women have gone missing over the past year, all last seen at the club Kadyn recently started working in. After work one night she is being forced inside a van by three men. Screaming and fighting doesn't do her any good. She's being kidnapped, raped and left for dead. (Inspired by Melanie Martinez' song "Tag, You're It".)
1. Woman number 9

A shiver went down Kadyn's back and she looked around the place. She felt like someone was watching her. A lot of eyes were on her as expected but she felt like a cold stare was on her from somewhere.

Maybe it was just the whole history with this place. Eight women had gone missing over the past year. Eight women who was all seen the last time in this club and still the owner refused to put up surveillance. He argued that all of these women had been seen by their friends leaving the club alone so therefore it was just a coincidence they had been at the club. She knew better and she had only been working there for three weeks. Since the last girl had gone missing five weeks ago, the original bartender had handed in her two weeks notice and Kadyn had gotten the job.

Her eyes scanned the room. She couldn't shake the feeling of someone not just watching her but watching her closely, way too closely. She had a feeling whoever this vicious predator in their town was, he or she was using this club as their hunting ground.

"Hey, can I get a beer?" Someone shouted.

She turned her gaze at a smiling man and went to serve him. Three sets of eyes were locked on her as she served the man.

"You're ours," someone whispered in a low but taunting voice.  
"You sure about this? She's not just a normal costumer. She works here. They might put in a bit more effort to find her," another one said.  
"She's ours," the first one said firmly.

She wiped the counter clean and dropped the cloth in the sink.

"Ready to go?" Someone asked.

She looked up and saw the kind face of one of the bouncers.

"Yeah Peter, I'm ready," she answered.  
"Let's go then. I'll walk you out," he said.

"There's our girl," the man in the driver's seat said as she came walking out.  
"Wait for it, Seth. She's not alone," the man next to him said.  
"I know that, Dean. I'm not an idiot," Seth said.  
"You ready back there, Roman?" Dean asked the third man in the back of the van.  
"Yeah," Roman grunted from the back.

"Will you be alright on your own?" Peter asked.  
"Yeah, I'll be fine. I live near by," she answered.  
"Good. See you tomorrow then," he said and walked over to his car.

Shortly after he pulled out and waved at her as he drove away.

"Yeah, go away," Seth said as they watched the car drive away.

Their eyes went back to watch her as she started walking through the parking lot towards the street.

"Just our luck. She doesn't have a car. Let's go get our girl," Dean said.

Seth started the van and started driving towards her slowly.

She heard the engine behind her and looked over her shoulder. She couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. A van driving slow behind her. It was like a scene taken out of a bad horror movie. She looked straight ahead again, trying not to be intimidated but she started walking a bit faster.

The van drove up next to her. She turned her head and met the face of a smiling man. He didn't look scary but still something didn't feel quite right.

"Well hello there, pretty lady. Do you think you might be able to help us? You see, my buddy and I seem to be lost," Dean said as he pointed towards Seth in the driver's seat.  
"Where are you going?" She asked.

He pulled up a map.

"If you could just come over here by the window and point out the quickest route to a club named Diego," he said.  
"That won't do you any good," she said.  
"Why not?" He asked.  
"The club got flooded last week. They're closed for months while repairing the damages," she answered.

He frowned and felt annoyed at himself. Why hadn't he checked up on this? They had used the same excuse the past year and it had always worked. He should have known better than to get lazy like that. He looked at her and could see she kept her distance on purpose. His mind raced to find an excuse but he couldn't come up with one.

He turned his head away from her.

"Fuck it. Pretend to drive away and just get her in two seconds," he whispered to the two other men.

He turned his head back to look at her.

"Well, thanks for your help. Have a good night," he said.  
"You too," she said.

Seth drove past her real slow.

"Now!" Dean growled to Roman.

The side door of the van got pushed open and out jumped Roman. She had barely time to react before he grabbed her. She screamed and fought all she could but the big man tossed her into the van as if she weighted nothing. The door slammed shut and Seth hit the gas.

She was putting up a fight in the back of the van. This guy was huge but she wasn't about to roll over and be quiet. If she couldn't fight her way out of this, maybe someone could hear her loud screams.

"Shut her up!" Dean growled.

The pain was unbearable as her head was slammed into the side of the van. Everything sailed inside her head and she lost the ability to think straight.

The van stopped. Roman opened the door and pulled her out. Everything came back to her in that second and she started fighting again.

"She's a feisty one," Seth chuckled.  
"What did you expect? She's not drunk like the others were," Roman said as he swung her over his shoulder and forced the screaming woman inside with them.

He dropped her on her back on the floor. The landing was hard and the air was knocked out of her. They used the momentum to throw themselves at her, ripping the clothes from her body. They stood up and looked at her. Her eyes found their way up to them and they were all just smirking at her. She saw nothing but pure evil in their eyes.

"I always go first," Seth said and started opening his pants.

She crawled backwards on the floor but she didn't get far before he grabbed her ankles and pulled her back to him. He pinned her hands down above her head and forced himself inside her. Laughter filled the room as she started screaming again. Laughter of those two watching while the man on top of her just roared and grunted in his own sick pleasure.

It seemed like the torture went on forever. She couldn't look at any of them. She just turned her head and stared at a spot on the wall while the sounds of their laughter was constantly ringing in her ears.

"Almost done," he said.

Was he talking to her? She turned her head and briefly looked at him but he was looking at one of the others. Realisation hit her. He wasn't the only one who would be doing this to her. There were three of them and the two others were just waiting for their turn. She turned her eyes back at the spot on the wall as silent tears ran down her face.

He pushed in one last time and then the weight of him on top of her disappeared. She hardly got any time to feel relieved before a much heavyer man was on top of him. His long black hair flowed down in front of her face and she knew it was the guy from the back of the van without even looking at him.

He too pinned her hands down. There wasn't any reason to. She had stopped fighting minutes ago when she realized there was no way out of this. She just laid there hoping it would be over soon. She bit her lip to keep herself from screaming as he pushed inside her. He was too big and she was too dry. It hurt like hell but she was done giving them the satisfaction of hearing her screams. If she didn't scream, maybe they wouldn't laugh. Their laughter drove her crazy.

He gathered both her wrists in one hand as his other hand went down and grabbed her throat. He squeezed and she gasped for air. By natural instinct she started fighting again, this time for air rather than to get away. Their cruel laughter started up again and he just thrust into her even harder. And then it was done as quickly as it had begun. He let go off her, pulled out and moved away from her.

She waited for the third and final man to attack her right away but it didn't happen. She heard him walk across the room. She just continued laying there, afraid to move or do anything. A hand in her hair yanked her up to her knees. It was painful and she let out a little yelp.

Her head was forced backwards and she looked up at the last man who was standing behind her with a grin on his face. There was a glass bottle in his hand with some sort of liquid inside. He held tight in her hair so her head was still tilted back. He put the bottle to her lips and the liquid started pouring into her mouth. She felt like drowning and tried to get away but he held on tight and she was forced to swallow as much as possible. As soon as the bottle was empty, he pushed her forward and she landed on her stomach.

"And now we wait," he said as he stepped away from her.

Wait for what? She had no idea what had gone down her system but it didn't taste good. She didn't feel good either. Something was very wrong and she knew it had something to do with what had just gone inside her. She started crawling away from them but it was difficult. They just laughed again and let her crawl.

"It's not like you're gonna get away," Roman said.

She didn't stop to think. She just knew she had to try. She reached the couch in the middle of the room. She started crawling behind it. Not that she would get away from them but at least she wouldn't have to look at them. Her stomach was hurting more and more and she felt sick. She stuck two fingers down her throat and was relieved when she felt vomit come up. She had her head close to the couch and the vomit ran under the couch. The men had been too busy talking and laughing to hear her throw up.

Someone grabbed her feet and yanked her away from the couch. Her stomach still hurt bad and she tried to curl up with her arms crossed over it. The third man placed himself on top of her and pinned her arms down like the others had done. The pain from him forcing himself inside her was nothing compared to the pain in her stomach.

"I just love fucking you girls while your lives slowly leave you," he said in a low, raspy voice.

She heard his words and she understood the meaning behind them but she couldn't even show fear. The pain was too strong. One final, short and barely noticeable sound left her lips before everything went black.

Dean got to his feet and looked at her.

"Yeah, she's gone," he said and grinned at his two friends.

Roman walked over and lifted up her lifeless body. He carried her back to the van with Dean and Seth following behind. Shortly after they drove off.

They stopped in the forest like they had done eight times before. Roman carried her naked body out and dumped it on the ground before getting back in. None of them looked twice at her before driving back home.

Two barks were heard through the forest shortly after.

"What have you got there, boys?" A woman's voice sounded.

She looked at the naked woman on the ground.

"Oh, another one," she sighed.

She got down on her knees and stroke Kadyn over her cheek.

"I'm sorry you had to go through this, honey," she said.

She moved down to take the young woman's hand and then she felt a slight squeeze. The woman jumped in shock and then bowed her head down close to Kadyn's mouth to hear her shallow breathing.

"Oh my god, you're still alive," she said.


	2. There will be no number 10

"Seriously, what smells so bad?" Roman growled as he paced through the room in search of the smell.  
"Yeah, I smell it too," Seth said.  
"It started yesterday but it has only gotten worse today," Roman said.

He walked around the couch before finally dropping down and looking under it.

"There's puke in here," he said in a puzzled voice.

He got back up and pushed the couch to reveal it to Seth and Dean.

"How did that get under there?" Seth asked.

They all looked at each other, thinking that one of them had to be the guilty one.

"Wait a second. That bitch from the other day crawled over here," Dean suddenly said.  
"You think she vomited?" Seth asked.  
"Fuck! You know what that means. If she got most of that stuff out of her, she might not be dead," Roman growled as he quickly walked through the room and outside towards the van.

Seth and Dean waited impatiently for Roman to return. They didn't say a word to each other. Both were too nervous. They eyes burned with one question as Roman returned.

"She wasn't there," he said.  
"Fuck!" Dean shouted.  
"You don't think some animals could have eaten her already?" Seth asked.  
"In two days? Use your brain, Seth. The biggest animals in that forest are foxes," Roman answered.  
"So we continue keeping our eyes on the news. So far she's still missing woman no 9. If she's alive, which I highly doubt, no one has found her yet. She might have tried crawling from where we left her and just died somewhere else later," Dean said.

Kadyn inhaled sharply when she woke up. She looked around. She didn't know this place. It was a small cottage with a fireplace. Her eyes were drawn to the flames so she didn't notice the elderly woman walking over to her.

"Hi honey, how are you feeling?" She asked.

Kadyn looked at her.

"Where am I?" She asked.  
"I found you two days ago. I thought you were dead like the others," the woman spoke.  
"The others? Where am I? Who are you?" Kadyn was slowly starting to panick.

The woman took her hand.

"Relax, honey. My name is Sonya. I mean you no harm. You were hardly alive when I found you. You've been passed out for two days. I tended to you. What is your name, honey?" Sonya asked.  
"Kadyn," Kadyn answered.  
"I take it you were in the presence of those three men leading up to all of this?" Sonya asked.  
"How do you know?" Kadyn asked, scared this woman might be leading her back to them.  
"I've seen them twice when they've been here dumping bodies. I always hide though. They don't know about me. They don't know that I collect the bodies," Sonya answered.  
"Collect them?" Kadyn asked.  
"I take them back here and bury them. I don't know these young women's names but they are too pretty to be left out in nature like that," Sonya explained.

There was a scratch at the door. Instantly Kadyn curled up, afraid who might be out there.

"Relax. It's just Hercules and Samson. They're the ones who found you," Sonya said as she walked over to the door.  
"Dogs?" Kadyn asked.  
"Foxes," Sonya answered.

She opened the door and two foxes made their way inside.

"I found them when they were very little. Their mom was lying dead close by so I took them home, nurtured them and tamed them. They stay in the forest near by but always come here to get some food and company," Sonya said.

"I need to get home," Kadyn said and tried getting out of bed.

She was dizzy and had a hard time standing.

"And you will but not now. Stay for a couple of days and let me take care of you. When you're ready for it, me and the boys here will walk you out of this forest," Sonya said.

Kadyn nodded.

"I would like to see the graves too. I don't know these women but I feel some sort of weird connection with them as stange as it might sound. When I get better and out of here, I swear I'll avenge them all," Kadyn spoke lowly.

Three days later Kadyn felt good again. Sonya stayed true to her words and walked her out of the forest.

"This is as far as I go. You go that way to get back to town," she said and pointed.  
"Thanks for everything, Sonya. You're a wonderful woman," Kadyn said and hugged the old lady.  
"Oh, it's nothing. I'm just glad that I actually found one alive this time. Now you stay true to your word and make sure I don't have to bury anyone else," Sonya said.  
"I will," Kadyn said.

She took the old woman's hands, gave them a squeeze and then she started walking back to town.

She didn't go home. She knew that by now she would be known as a missing woman. She had no clue where she had been taken to or what the men's names were so police wouldn't be able to do much. She would also have to point out Sonya and the eight buried women in the forest and she didn't want to put the old woman in any trouble after all she had done. Instead she walked to the only one she thought might be able to help her.

She knocked on the door. Shortly after it was opened and the man looked at her with shock painted all over his face.

"Kadyn? Oh my god, Kadyn! It is you! I thought you were dead," he said and pulled her in for a hug.  
"I almost was. Long story. I need your help, Peter," she said.  
"Anything," he said and stepped back so she could enter.

She walked into his house and looked around. She had never been there before. They had only been working together for three weeks but they had had an instant connection from day one which is why she chose to come to him.

"What happened, Kadyn? You're all over the news as woman no 9 but you can't be since you're here," he said.  
"I was... I am... I mean, I'll tell you all about it but right now I need your help. Don't call the cops and don't tell anyone I'm here. I need you to train me to fight. Just enough to defend myself if it should be needed," she said.  
"You know I will but I need to know what's going on first," he said.  
"I know. Sit down and I'll tell you," she said.

Weeks passed. Peter kept her hidden in his home. He wasn't too pleased with her plan but he chose to go along with it. Meanwhile the three men kept their eyes on the news everyday. The search for her quickly died out and after a while she wasn't even mentioned anymore. Everyone presumed she was dead.

She knew there had been five weeks between her and the victim before her so she knew they wouldn't be hunting on a weekly basis. After two weeks of staying at Peter's, she started walking to the parking lot everyday. She kept hidden in the darkness, just waiting for that van to be there one day. After six weeks in total after the night she was taken, it was there.

She took a deep breath and fixed her hair. She had dyed it black in hope to disguise herself a bit better. If they were looking for her, they were looking for someone with light brown hair. She put her hair forward as much as she could hide most of her face and then put on a black cap and pulled it down her forehead as much as possible.

Peter was standing in the door as she approached. He gently grabbed her arm.

"You know I'm here if it's needed. You don't have to go through with this," he whispered.  
"I have to. They're here tonight. Someone is bound to get hurt if I don't," she whispered back.

He kissed her cheek and let go off her. He watched her go inside and his heart dropped.

She was hoping to be hidden in the darkness. She leaned up against the wall as she finally made it inside and started scanning the room. It didn't take many seconds before she saw them. They were scanning the room like she had just done, clearly on the hunt for their next prey. Woman no 10. She wouldn't allow it.

Dean felt eyes on him coming from somewhere. He slowly turned his head. In a split second he locked eyes with Kadyn but she quickly looked down.

"Please, don't recognize me," she whispered to herself.

She lifted her gaze a little bit, just enough to be able to see them without them actually noticing her watching them. All three set of eyes were on her this time.

"I found the odd one out," Dean chuckled.  
"Looks like she's alone. Should be easy enough," Seth said.

Her heart was racing like never before. She was starting to second guess herself. How on earth would she be able to do this? Should she just run back to Peter and hide again. No, she knew someone else would suffer if she did.

"Just stay calm, stay calm," she whispered to herself.

She lifted her head a bit again just to see the three men walk out of the club. She knew it would just be a waiting game for them now. They would be outside in the van just waiting for her to come out.

She let them wait. If she walked out too quickly, they would know it was a trap. If she walked out too late, they would be even more irritated and hurt her more. She had to find the perfect balance. She wouldn't do as last time, fighting the big guy in the back of the van, getting hurt in the process. She needed to stay calm to make them lower their guards.

After 15 minutes she walked to the bathroom. She emptied her bladder and splashed some water in her face afterwards. She looked at herself in the mirror.

"You got this," she said to the mirror image.

She reached down to check her shoe one last time. The knife was still where she placed it, easy to get out when needed. She sighed and looked in the mirror one last time.

"Showtime," she said.

She made her way outside.

"Good luck," Peter whispered as she passed him in the door.

He didn't touch her. She didn't say anything back or even look at him. One wrong move and they would be busted. Instead she pretended to be drunk as she swayed through the parking lot.

As soon as she was out of line of sight of the bouncers, she heard the engine behind her. Her heart was racing again and she took a deep breath. She needed to stay calm for this. Just do it quickly, get in that van and get the show on the road.

"Excuse me, pretty lady, I was wondering if you could help me and my buddy here. We seem to be lost," Dean said.

She cringed as she heard his cold voice again. She stopped and turned her head a bit, still keeping it down so they couldn't see her face under the cap. Dean pulled out a map.

"If you would be so kind to point out the fastest route to a hotel. Any hotel will do. We just need somewhere to sleep tonight," he said.

A hotel? Guess they learned their mistake last time with the closed club.

She slowly walked towards him and looked at the map. She lifted her hand to point out any direction. She knew it didn't matter where she pointed. It was only a matter of seconds. Dean grabbed her wrist and at the same time, Roman came out from the back of the van. He grabbed her around the waist and tossed her inside the van.

She tried her best to pretend to be scared. Not that it was hard to pretend because she really was scared but they just needed to believe this role she was playing. She crawled to a corner and curled up with her arms around her legs. She heard their laughter. Those cruel laughters that had given her many nightmares over the past six weeks. Her curling up seemed to do the trick. Roman didn't go near her. He just watched her through the darkness. She slowly reached down and got the knife out of her shoe. She held it tight. She had to be ready.

The van stopped and for a second it felt like her heart stopped along with it. There really was no turning back now. Roman grabbed her arm and yanked her to her feet. Still she didn't struggle. She swayed a bit, trying to keep up the role as the drunken girl not understanding what was going on. He dragged her inside the house and she was pushed forward.

She stumbled towards the couch and hit her stomach into the back of it. She heard them laugh again as she pushed herself away from the couch. She slowly turned, her head still bowed down and her hand with the knife hidden behind her back.

A set of boots started walking towards her and she knew which one of them it was.

"You're gonna undress yourself or do we need to be rough with you?" Seth asked.

She reached her hand towards her jeans as if she was gonna open them.

"Ha, too easy," Roman laughed in the background.

She lifted her head a bit to see Seth was already working on his own pants. She realized her eyes had been lingering on him a second too long, when he stopped and looked back at her.

"There's something familiar about you," he said.

His words hang in the air. It was now or never.

"You always go first," she said.

She raised her head all the way up. It took a second but then he recognized her.

"What the..." Was all he got out before her fist went into his face.

Her knee went up into his stomach. He bent forward. She kicked him the back of his knees and he went all the way down on them. She heard the others finally react to what was going on and she put the knife to his throat.

"Ah ah ah..." She said in a taunting voice.

Roman and Dean stood still. She reached up and pulled the cap off and just looked at them.

"I knew it! I fucking knew it!" Roman growled.

She smiled at him, a cold and cruel smile.

"What do you want?" Dean asked.

She didn't answer. She just grabbed Seth's hair, pulled his head back and slit his throat.

"How does it feel going first this time?" She hissed through her teeth as his body dumped to the ground.

Roman and Dean charged towards her. She ran to the shelf with the glass bottle. It was already filled with that liquid and no way it was going down her throat again. She knew she wouldn't be getting it down any of these men's throats either but she could always use the bottle as a weapon.

She threw it full force towards them and it hit Dean in the head. The sound of glass splintering got mixed with the groggy scream of Dean and she saw him go down. Roman was suddenly in front of her. He grabbed her throat with both hands and lifted her up from the ground. She felt herself choke but instead of panicking, she started stabbing him in the arm. She got the knife into his arm three times before he finally howled in pain and let go. She threw herself forward as she continued to stab him, only this time the knife went into his side. It felt like forever before the big man finally dumped to the ground.

She coughed and looked at Dean. He was still on the ground but still alive. She walked over to him. He was lying on his back with blood pouring out of his head. His eyes were closed and she thought he was passed out. She straddled him and lifted her hand. Just as she was ready to deliver the final kill, he opened his eyes, grabbed her arm and forced the knife into her own stomach.

She screamed out loud and he pushed her off him. She landed next to him and for a few seconds they just laid there looking at each other. He slowly started to grin and lifted up his head. No matter how much pain she was in, she knew she had to do it. She pulled out the knife with a scream and pushed it into his chest. He made some weird noises and his eyes widened in fear. Not long after he stopped breathing.

She had her hands on her wound. She knew she had to get out of there. She gathered all her strength and got up. She walked back to Seth and went through his pockets until she found the key to the van.

She wobbled out to the van and got inside. She turned on the engine and looked out of the window. Could those trees she could see close by actually be the forest she was in? It had to be. No way she would make it back to town. She hit the gas and started driving in the direction of the trees.

She got out of the van and found the familiar spot where her and Sonya had said goodbye. She started walking the path into the forest but she didn't get far before falling to the ground and closing her eyes. The pain was too strong and she had lost too much blood.

She opened her eyes as a wet nose touched her face.

"Hercules, Samson," she whispered as she smiled.

One of the foxes licked her hand.

"Run, boys, and get Sonya," she whispered.

The foxes took off. She turned her eyes up at the night sky, watching the moon one last time, and then she took her final breath.


End file.
